The Ignotus
At the dawn of time, the universe was built by the sentinent race known as the Angelus. This great race used the energy of the Ether to construct a vast collection of planets to inhabit and build a fantastic collection of cities and settlements. However, while most Angelus preffered to use the emotions of bravery and kindness in their workings with the Ether, a collection of rogue Angelus were trying a new method, using hatred and fear as a power source. The new method, known as shadow magic, was extremelly useful. Kraken Lords Lucien Westfall The Westfall family suffered a fate similar to that of the Almara family. After the plague, the Westfall estate was turned into a practical fortress. The estate was in the country but near the city of Memory. Memory was the only settlement on the moon of Engrond, and so escaping the area was made even harder. The city suffered as the plague spread, and countless smashed on the gates of the Westfall estate, begging to come in. The Westfall's wanted to help, but they couldn't. Some of these innocents could be slightly infected, and allowing them in would kill everyone. Lucien Westfall did however sneak out of the estate to meet his love known as Trista. They would meet in a place known as "Memory grove", a beautiful field filled with apple trees and countless animals. Trista and Lucien were childhood friends, and even though the class divide had kept them apart, the two intended on fleeing the planet as soon as they could. Yet despite all the Westfall's efforts, the suffering people of Memory would still try and get into the Residence. One summer's night, the survivors of Memory attacked the Estate, breaking in through Lucien's escape area. Only one other person knew about that area, Trista. Lucien was pinned down by the mob who attacked his siblings, raped his mother and killed his father. Memory was not happy with the Westfalls, and they intended on making that clear. Lucien was forced to watch it all, until finally Trista came before him. She was pale, she looked upon the corpses in disgust. Yet her remorse did not heal Lucien's wounds. As her father patted Trista on the head saying "you've done well, girl", Lucien broke from the grasps of the Memory citizens and fled to the grove. At the grove, the lifeless Shadow mana looked upon him. This being wanted revenge, he wanted power, he wanted control. He was perfect. The former Shiokar had been killed two days ago, and the mindless Shadow mana was looking for a new host. It filled Lucien with a great power, the power of a god. Trista soon rushed into the grove in tears, begging Lucien for forgiveness and saying she was forced. Lucien loomed over her, a reborn man. He grabbed her by the neck and impaled her on one of the Grove's branches. As she bled out before him, she called Lucien's name, finally dying. Lucien returned to the estate, and after being greeted by the Memory residents with gunfire, destroyed the entire house with a flick of his fingers. To this day the men of Memory suffer in the spirit realm, trapped by Lucien in the Abyss. Walking into the ruins of memory, the undead in the area fell to their knees, praying to their new master. The Shiokar had been born once more. Lucien was eventually confronted by the Shadow gods who had killed the last Shiokar. "Lucien, you have suffered. You have suffered deeply, yet we need you to listen. You could end all suffering, right now. You can stop the plague, and use your power to bring peace!" they told him. "no" he replied. "Life is evil. The mortals are evil, it is there nature. They deserve no such mercy, not even me". As the Shiokar, Lucien has spread the plague over countless planets and raised an army of the undead. rivaling the population of any race. He is the most powerful being known, and any who worship him are rewarded greatly for their service. Because of this, countless cultists exist in worship of the Abyss and Lucien. Many worship the shadow yet not Lucien, revering the other, less insane spirits. Lucien has also killed Deus, although the Terrans claim that much like the Shiokar, another Mortal has ascended to the most holy of positions. Some have claimed that the position of both the Shiokar and Deus can only exist if the two blades the deities wield, Tartarus and the Crucifix, are destroyed. The Atheist movement aims to remove both Deus and the Shiokar, freeing the people from the rule of their creators. James Dagon James Dagon was the 5th king of Terra who originally lead a crusade to destroy the Shiokar and shadow mana all together. Dagon was a highly successful king and even to this day he is revered as a saint, yet as a form of revenge, the Shiokar resurrected him as a vampire to serve in his armies. The Kraken lord Dagon soon became Blaak knight of all the armies, a title that have him complete control over the Ignotus. Jame's combination of cunning, military genius and the Ignotus corruption made him a valuable asset to the undead armies.